gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
List of supercentenarians who died in 2008
This is a list of supercentenarians who died in 2008. The most common resource for supercentenarian information is the Gerontology Research Group (GRG) who As of July 2013 report 73 such people, of whom 65 are female and 8 are male. List a Marques is a native of Portugal. b Ponticelli is a native of Italy. c Stefan is a native of Siebenbürgen, which had then been a part of Hungary; it is now located in Romania. d Johnson is a native of Germany. e Maier is a native of Bohemia, which had then been a part of Austria-Hungary; it is now located in the Czech Republic. f Dunz is a native of Zagreb, which had then been a part of Austria-Hungary; it is now located in Croatia. g Roffey is a native of the United Kingdom. h von Veh was a native of the Russian Empire; it is now Russia. i Acierni is a native of Italy. References January to March *Mary (Nunes) Marques January 3 *Miyae Nishiyama January 16 *Louis de Cazenave January 20 *Suwa Kondo January 22 *Haya Kurogi February 2 *Harvey Hite February 16 *Tsuneyo Toyonaga February 22 *Antonia (Kolenbrander) Plaat March 9 *Lazare Ponticelli March 12 *Ruth G. Emblow March 16 *Blanche (Robinson) Chevrier March 20 *Arbella (Perkins) Ewing March 22 Japanese supercentenarians Matsu Tsuru and Chisato Sato are only known to have died during this quarter,with precise dates unavailable. Tsuru Tokashiki (born June 24 1897) was last reported alive during this quarter and may have died as much as a year later. April to June *Kaku Yamanaka and Lucia (Rangone) Casalegno April 5 *Anna (Monti) Arnaboldi April 6 *Elizabeth (Molnar) Stefan April 9 *Angela (Sottili) Feroldi April 11 *Helena (Minx) Johnson April 17 *(Mildred) Christine (Stelling) Martenstein April 18 *Hulda Karlsson April 22 *Maria Campagna May 2 *Maria Lucia (Ugual) Pistrelli May 3 *Astrid (Jonsson) Zachrison May 15 *Marie-Clementine Solignac May 25 *Willemina Everdina Hol June 5 *Hermina (Timacher) Dunz June 14 *Stella (Heider) Hess Cooley June 23 The last positive confirmation that Chikao Beppu (born March 23 1897) was still alive dates to this quarter. July to September *Antonia Angela (Pampeluna) Marconi July 4 *Masatake Kinoshita July 17 *Delpha (Ray) Johnson July 22 *Mary V. Sloan August 12 *Kiku Nishimura August 22 *Walter H. Seward September 14 The last positive confirmation that Margaret (King) Fitzgerald was still alive dates to her 112th birthday on September 16th.Chiyono Hasegawa (born November 20th 1896) was last positively confirmed alive when she received an official Respect the Aged Day visit on September 11th.Mineno Yamamoto (born April 8th 1897) was last confirmed alive September 1st. October to December *Delfino Edmondo Borroni October 26 *Maria Elisabetta (Moro) Lucchini and Maria (Rodorigo) Acierni November 2 *Dolores (Subirana Compte) Guixeras November 9 *Viola May (Mallernee) Koch November 11 *Abeline (Wrage) Spiehs November 24 *Edna Parker November 27 *Catherine Hagel December 6 *George Francis December 27 The last positive confirmation that Chiyono Ohta was alive was on her 112th birthday November 1st.The last positive confirmation that Andresa (Guerrero Ortiz) Royo was alive was on her 110th birthday November 30th. 2008 Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Articles needing major improvement